Live After Death
Live After Death is the first full-length (the mini album Maiden Japan excluded) live album by the British band Iron Maiden . The recordings were made during the World Slavery Tour and the album was released on October 14 1985 . The double album was released in December of the same year on CD . This are only found the first three sides of the album. In 1998 a remastered version of the album came out and this is the album to listen to in its entirety. The first three sides of the LP are included in the Arena in Long Beach California . Side four is included in the Hammersmith Odeon in London (now known as''Hammersmith Apollo).'' The video released with the same title is entirely contained in the Long Beach Arena, but on another night. It contains a complete concert, including intro and encores.The video concludes with Sanctuary, which is not found on the LP or CD version of the album. The song is called as B-side of a single published. Content verbergen * 1 Album Cover * 2 Intro * 3 Tracklist ** 3.1 LP version 1985 ** 3.2 CD reissue with complete recording * 4 Singles Cover edit The cover of the album, as usual at that time, created by Derek Riggs . It allows their mascot Eddie for rising from the grave. On the tombstone is a text from the book The Nameless City by HP Lovecraft . The original quote is actually "And with strange ..." instead of "Yet with strange ...". Edit The intro of the concert and the first song (Aces High), like on the album Powerslave , a portion of a speech by Winston Churchill that he did in the House of Commons on June 4 1940 ; Translated edit LP version 1985 [ edit ] Double album: # Aces High (Harris) # 2 Minutes To Midnight (Smith / Dickinson) # The Trooper (Harris) # Revelations (Dickinson) # Flight Of Icarus (Smith / Dickinson) # Rime Of The Ancient Mariner (Harris) # Powerslave (Dickinson) # The Number Of The Beast (Harris) # Hallowed Be Thy Name (Harris) # Iron Maiden (Harris) # Run To The Hills (Harris) # Running Free (Harris / Di'Anno) # Wrathchild (Harris) # Children Of The Damned (Harris) # 22 Acacia Avenue (Harris / Smith) # Die With Your Boots On (Smith / Dickinson / Harris) # The Phantom Of The Opera (Harris) Note: On the first CD edition missing Nos 13 / m 17 and No. 12 shortened CD reissue with complete recording [ edit ] Disc 1 # Aces High (Harris) # 2 Minutes To Midnight (Smith / Dickinson) # The Trooper (Harris) # Revelations (Dickinson) # Flight Of Icarus (Smith / Dickinson) # Rime of the Ancient Mariner (Harris) # Powerslave (Dickinson) # The Number Of The Beast (Harris) # Hallowed Be Thy Name (Harris) # Iron Maiden (Harris) # Run To The Hills (Harris) # Running Free (Harris / Di'Anno) Duration: 1:15:29 Disc 2 # Wrathchild (Harris) # Children Of The Damned (Harris) # 22 Acacia Avenue (Harris / Smith) # Die With Your Boots On (Smith / Dickinson / Harris) # The Phantom Of The Opera (Harris) Duration: 26:34 Edit * Running Free (23 September 1985) * Run To The Hills (December 2, 1985) Total Time Disc 1 + 2: 1:42:03 Category:1985 albums